Radial presses are currently used to compress materials for reasons including the addition of stability, the reduction of volume, and the addition of shape to the material. An uncompressed sample of material is inserted into a press, and jaws are moved inwardly in a radial direction to compress the material. Spaces between jaws are required to allow the jaws to move inwardly over a limited range without interfering with neighboring jaws. Because of this design, however, material can migrate into the spaces between the radius jaws of prior presses during compression. This can cause the material or product to become aesthetically unacceptable, limited in expected performance, or even dangerous. In addition, portions of the material or product can become bent, pinched, torn, deformed, or raised during manufacture of the product.
In a specific example, tampons are initially formed in a non-compressed state using various absorbent materials in a flat configuration. To make a tampon pledget that is of a suitable shape and integrity for insertion, the uncompressed absorbent materials must be folded, rolled, or stacked in such a manner to allow the uncompressed absorbent materials or blank to be inserted into a tampon compression apparatus or press. This press reduces the volume of the absorbent material until sufficient compression occurs and the blank is temporarily deformed into a tampon pledget that can be inserted into the vaginal cavity to absorb various body fluids including menses. In addition, modern tampon designs can include a secondary absorbent structure such as petals that are designed to migrate in a radial direction from the tampon pledget. Such petals can become bent, pinched, torn, deformed, or raised during manufacture of the product. Further, insufficient compression can prevent a used tampon from remaining fully intact as it is withdrawn; the tampon can substantially delaminate, unroll, unfold, telescope, or otherwise structurally degrade.
To combat these structural issues, numerous attempts to stabilize compressed material have been undertaken. For example, some have tried binder fibers, adhesives, grooved compression, needling, microwave radiation, and the like. However, despite these efforts, there still exists a need for compressed materials to have greater stability during storage and use.